


镜中人

by Loreleii_L



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreleii_L/pseuds/Loreleii_L
Summary: 他知道自己和别人不同。





	镜中人

**Author's Note:**

> 小团中心，双性，月经、3p、怀孕、引产提及  
> 与真人无关，与真人无关。

《镜中人》

他知道自己和其他人不同。

他幼年的回忆大部分和母亲的泪水有关，那个可怜的单身女人哭着叫他“乔纳森”，她细瘦的胳膊和肋骨勒得他近乎窒息，眼泪流进他的脖子留下一条条热烘烘的瘙痒。  
他不明白她为什么有这么多眼泪，因为她从不解释。她只是哭，颠三倒四地嘱咐他不要使用公共浴室、公共更衣间甚至公共厕所。他恐惧她，所以听话地避开几乎所有集体活动，以舔弄干裂的嘴唇代替喝水。但在一节长长的课上情况还是失控了，其他男孩用厌恶而兴奋的表情看着他尿湿的裤子，大声喊着“看啊乔纳森尿裤子啦！”他在老师关切的讯问里缩成一团，用摇头代替一切交流，一遍遍地安慰自己回到家就好了，回到家后母亲会笑着叫他乖孩子，会反复亲吻他的头发。

他穿着宽松而沉闷的衣物独来独往，成了其他孩子眼中的异类，那个总要有人扮演的、被所有人欺负的可怜虫。母亲病逝的那一天情况也没有什么不同，他带着满身的淤青回家，她用小臂的骨头和肋骨圈得他喘不过气，哆哆嗦嗦地叫着他的名字，一次次地喊着“对不起”，泪水一行行地流进他的脖子，直到她咽气。  
他在那一天脱下了穿了很多年的纸尿裤。闷热滞粘的感觉很久之后依然缠绕着他，就好像半梦半醒间他依然能感觉到脖子里眼泪流过的瘙痒，耳边回荡着母亲的哭喊，  
“乔纳森！”

母亲去世前为他物色好了收养的家庭，新的家庭家境殷实，继母常年因工作外出，继父和哥哥态度和善，新学校的洗手间有独立隔间，他得以过了还算不错的几年。  
与他分享同一间卧室的兄长毫不介意展露自己的身体，他在夏天穿短袖、入睡时穿背心，甚至可以会在他面前完全裸露自己。那是他第一次亲眼看到另一个人的身体，看起来更像生理课本上或是同学们私下传阅的电影里的男人，而不是他。他不确定是不是自己出了问题，于是更频繁地观察兄长的身体。哥哥发现了他偷偷摸摸的目光，在一个深夜钻进他的被子，用滚烫的下体顶着他的手心，“摸摸我乔纳森，摸摸我。”他颤抖的手顺着火热的柱体摸到兄长的会阴处，那儿一片光滑。 

他赤裸地站在镜子前，第一次确认自己的身体。镜中人紧绷得像片干瘪的叶子，蜷缩着的男性生殖器下，隐藏着抿紧的女性裂隙。他迟疑地对着镜子分开腿，镜子里的缝隙张开层层卷曲的皮肉，吐出一个幽暗的秘密。他第一次与自己的畸形对视，剧烈的眩晕让他跌到一旁干呕，呕吐的间隙他的双腿间有粘稠的液体流出，初潮打湿了他的腿根。他吓坏了，他用力地擦拭着自己，他哭着把纸巾一层一层地叠进内裤里，把它包成了另一种让他厌恶的纸尿裤，但第二天他的睡衣和床单还是不可避免地沾上了经血，羞耻和慌乱让他牙齿打颤，他躲在浴室里洗掉了那些血痕，湿了一大块的床单不敢晒出去，被他藏在被子下。他甚至强迫自己开口找继父要了零用钱，超市里的棉条让他胆怯，所以他胡乱抓了一包卫生巾。等待结账的时间都变得分外煎熬，人们鄙夷的目光在他的想象中纷纷落在他身上。  
出乎他意料地，继父和哥哥在卧室里等着他。湿乎乎的床单被换掉，干净柔软的新床铺散发着阳光的气味。哥哥走过来拉起他的手，他瑟缩了一下，卫生巾从他外套里掉出来。  
“别害怕，乔纳森，”哥哥把他搂进怀里，“别害怕。”  
经期持续了好几天，他从未感觉时光如此难熬。他总是低着头，仿佛那些血迹也烙在他的额头上，会让人看穿他见不得人的秘密。卫生巾磨破了他的腿根，伤口在汗液的腌渍下辛辣地痛着，他不知道哥哥是怎么看出来的，可能是通过他别扭的走路姿势又或者是——他没办法继续思考了，哥哥的吻落在他腿根的伤口和颤抖的嘴唇上，他知道他的第一个经期结束了。

第二个周期到来的时候，哥哥体贴地替他做好了准备。他躲在浴室里摸索那盒面目可憎的指入式棉条，哆哆嗦嗦地祈祷着使用说明真的能帮助他把它塞进体内。干燥的棉质表层蹭刮着他，异物和疼痛感宣告着数次的失败，他抓着那一把沾了血的废弃棉条，踩在马桶上的腿因为寒冷和无措而战栗。浴室的门被悄悄推开了，继父温柔地把他抱到洗手台上，“让我帮你，乔纳森。”他抱着他，轻轻拍打他的背，直到他不再惊慌失措地挣扎。然后继父跪下来，轻轻拉开他颤抖的大腿。他丑恶的秘密暴露在他的目光里，让他的心恐惧地下沉。  
“别怕”。他听到继父这样说，手指和棉条一起慢慢顶进他体内，顶到他自己不敢达到的深处。然后手指退出，试探性地在入口处按压了几下，异物感消失了，男人缩回的手指上沾满了他的经血。他迅速合起大腿，脸被羞耻烧得通红。  
“这没什么乔纳森，你很美。”  
他下沉的心慢慢停住了。

“你很美。”他的哥哥也这样说。他害怕他尝出父亲昨夜的痕迹，躲闪着那些想要落到两腿之间的亲吻。  
“父亲也喜欢你，是不是？”湿热的吐息落在他的耳边，“当然，我们都喜欢你，乔纳森。”  
他被抱了起来，被抱到镜子前。他闭上眼睛疯狂地摇着头，挣扎得像只陷阱里的鸟。  
“没事的，没事的”，哥哥亲吻着他被泪水粘连的发丝，“看看你自己，你多美啊。”他颤抖着睁开眼，和镜中之人对视。他眼角发红，眼睛仿佛要化成绿色的泪珠。他的皮肤冰冷而苍白，却逐渐透出其下温暖的红润。刚开始发育的身体线条圆润了一些，硬挺的乳头如初生的浆果。另一只属于第三个人的手悄悄伸过来拨开了他属于女性的部分，他忍耐着恐惧盯着那些鲜红的皮肉，因它的美而移不开眼。他被整个打开了，抱着他的人把他慢慢地按到镜面上，“亲亲你自己，乔纳森。”镜面因为呼吸而升起一层薄薄的水雾，因此他的嘴唇贴上去时竟感受到了一丝温热。他听话地伸出舌头和镜中之人纠缠，他们的牙齿撞在一起，让他头晕目眩。他的下身因为这意料之外的欢愉而高高挺立，他不受控制地磨蹭着另一个自己，两个他的体液沾染在镜面的内外。他全身的肌肉绷紧，哥哥在他身后发出叹气般的呻吟，继父收回手以身体覆盖他，与哥哥一起撕去他最后一层封缄。那些耳边的赞美和爱语完全将他浸湿，他有限的生命里从未获得过这么多人的爱。他被夹在温热身体之间，体内的痛苦逐渐消减。他看向镜子里另一双湿漉漉的眼睛，那片融化的绿色泪水里，肉体之外的某种可怕欢愉让他溺毙。

他在某个时间醒来，下身还残留着被翻搅过的微微甘甜，和过去几年里那些畸形的的深夜并没有什么不同——如果没有突如其来的的呕吐的话。他脱力地趴在浴室里，角落里空空荡荡的垃圾桶提醒着他，他体内属于女性的钟已经有几个月没有响起了。某种可能击中了他，继父总是很小心但哥哥意乱情迷时偶尔会忘记保护措施，他在这段时间里食欲不振，胸口肿胀——他该早点想到的，他被提瑞西阿斯的裁决冲昏了头脑，几乎忘了他是一只构造完整的怪物。验孕试纸捏碎了最后一丝希望，他无法想象如何以丑恶的身体以及男性的自尊去孕育一个孩子。熟悉又未知的恐慌棺材般沉沉压下，让他动弹不得，直到哥哥发现地板上的他和试纸，像是羞辱又像是辩解地按着他的肩膀和他说，“我们需要谈谈。”  
他拒绝了。  
他一直哭，哭得精疲力尽，直到另一个人打开浴室没上锁的门抱住他，把吻埋在他的黑卷发里。他拼命挣扎，在他的怀里尖叫，而他始终紧抱着他，直到他身体慢慢软下来，像婴儿一样揪着他睡衣的襟口。  
“我不想要它。”他说。  
“嘘——别急着决定，乔纳森。”继父这样说。他抱着他轻轻摇晃，在他耳边絮絮地念着美和未来，“——没人会知道的，我们可以说是收养的孩子。他会有你的眼睛和他的头发，我们一起把他养大但是他最喜欢你，他会因为你不在他的视线里而哭，会跟你分享他的糖果，会跌跌撞撞地走过来抱着你的腿就好像你是他唯一的依靠……”  
依靠，他在男人的怀里昏昏沉沉地想，他是否可以成为一个依靠？  
“当然了，乔纳森。”继父仿佛读出他的思想，低头亲吻他苦涩的嘴唇，“你这么美，这么爱他。”  
他想不出对于孩子该有的态度，但的确想要一个罪恶感的泄口和一个存在于世的理由。继父在他耳边低语，说那并没有什么亲爱的，你们彼此吸引，事情就这样发生了。它，它是个礼物，是个惊喜，仅此而已。他茫然地听、茫然地想，继父的年纪足够大了，他的选择应该是对的。

他每天呕吐，还有点出血，但他的肚子还是在迟疑中一天天大了起来。继父替他办了休学，和哥哥轮流照顾他，让他的情况在五个月后逐渐稳定了下来。他一向不知如何处理他人的善意，所以在睡衣撩起时选择了柔顺地张开双腿。继父出乎意料地兴奋，他不得不在他粗暴地撞进来时蜷缩成一团。随即他便被拉起来骑在他的胯上，潮湿柔软的洞穴充血发酸。天生的保护欲和被顶到的恐惧让他抱住自己的肚子，断断续续地发出小动物一样可怜的呜咽。身下人在他身上留下无数指印和吻痕，每一下都既是慰藉也是摧毁，他的乳尖被咬到几乎渗血，他哭着摇头，徒劳地抱紧肚子，已经长长的黑发甩出痛苦的汗珠。他在天旋地转的高潮中晕了过去，不记得那些侵略之后是否跟随着一些轻柔的亲吻。  
他醒来时身上的酸痛还没有褪去，腹部却是奇迹般的清静安稳。他赤着脚走下床想喝杯水，半掩的门传来楼下压低声音的争吵，他停住了脚步。  
“——你不能这样对他，他怀孕了根本承受不住——”  
“他不是好得很吗？”  
“这次没出什么问题，那下次呢？老天，我都不知道这个孩子会存在多久，都不知道他能坚持到哪一步——”  
“管这么多干嘛？你还真想当爸爸了？要不为了这个我早把他赶出去了！还能好吃好喝地哄到现在？他怀孕那天我就在想他大着肚子被操的样子了，要不我干嘛费这么大力气劝他留下孩子还把他肚子养大？这孩子将来肯定不能留，等爽够了我们就……”

他把门关好隔绝了这些声音，去浴室接了杯水。水龙头后的镜子尽职地描画出他的样子。他比前几年长高了些，也强壮了不少，怀孕悄悄地改着他的身体，让他的脸颊丰润地鼓起，乳房也隐约有发育的迹象。他退后一步，让他孕育着胚胎的肚子暴露在镜子里。它并没有大到夸张，因此镜子里的人看起来只是像个有着年轻面孔的、大腹便便的中年男人。他的肚子里栖居着另一个生命，他怀着它就像一颗桃子藏着小小的核。他看起来好极了，比他之前任何时刻看起来都更健康、更有生机、更怪异、更恶心、更令人作呕。  
“怪物。”镜子里的人说，“你这个怪物。”

他很容易就逃出了这栋房子，他们根本没有关着他，他们根本想不到他敢逃走。他带走的东西少得可怜，几套衣物、妈妈留下的项链和一点微薄的积蓄。那是他悄悄攒过的一笔钱，最开始是为了变回完整的男孩，后来是为了给家人们以惊喜，现在它们又有了新的用途。  
他走进医院，礼貌地告诉医生他需要引产。他换上了空荡荡的病号服，医生们小声地讨论着他独特的生理构造和方案，他躺在病床上漠然地看着天花板，指甲在胳膊上留下一道道血痕。  
护士给他打了针，长长的针头刺破子宫把药物送进了羊水。半小时后他迎来最后一次胎动和它的死亡。他吞下堕胎药开始新一轮的等待，起初那疼痛和缓，之后越来越密集而强烈，他小心翼翼地挣动了几下便脱力地躺在被汗浸湿的简陋床铺里。医院的白色背景在他的泪眼里混成来回摇晃的一团，他听到自己发出乌鸦一样机械单调的惨叫。世界在他的面前逐渐变成乱糟糟的一团，他看到血红的背景之中母亲的脸，她伸出手抓住他把他塞回她的子宫，哦，那才是他应该在的地方。他用最后的力气蜷缩起来，“求求上帝，”他想着，“希望它的下一世健康、平安、快乐，永远都不要和我有任何牵连。”他感觉有热乎乎的东西滑了出来，助产士调整他的姿势，从他双腿之间抱走了死去的婴孩。  
他第二天就出了院，他的积蓄不足以支撑太久。他回到了幼年和母亲蜗居的小公寓，光是这一段小小的路途就耗尽了他的体力。他把带来的换洗衣物铺在光秃秃的床板上躺在上面，这个熟悉、陈旧又蒙满灰尘的房间现在是他的家了。家打消了他的畏惧，母亲的灵魂哼着歌哄他睡去。

他同时打着两份工，用低廉的薪水来养活自己。他白天在廉价超市当收银员，柜台将他的下身与人们隔开，让他觉得安全。晚上他在一家酒吧里洗杯子，他花了很久才找到一位愿意雇佣他的老板。他的同事们和他没什么交集，每个人都在各自的故事里挣扎没人去管他是不是个怪胎。他的头发已经盖过了肩头，他用沉重的眼镜遮住眼睛。  
几周之后他的门口被丢下一个包裹，里面是厚厚的一沓钱还有一封哥哥笔迹的信。他丢掉那封没被拆开的信，把那沓钱收在了床头的抽屉里。  
几个月后他打工的酒吧驻唱请假，老板叼着烟把他拎到了乐队里，“我听过你洗杯子的时候哼的歌，今天你替一下。”  
一年后他接替了驻唱，因为他更便宜。  
一年半后乐手们给了他一把旧吉他，他在其他人忙着喝酒的时候坐在角落里静静地擦拭他的琴，这种简单机械的活动为他带来一点微薄的快乐，他满足得像只仓鼠。  
人逐渐多了起来，众人置身在夜晚、啤酒、闲谈和笑声里，他置身于狭小的舞台上。他乐于把自己当成某种舞台道具，或是背景中的某个声音，他唱小时候妈妈教的歌谣，唱路边放的烂俗的流行歌曲，唱熠熠生辉的不朽传奇，他唱得还不够好，但是没人在意，人们在暗蒙蒙的乐声里跳舞，在他的歌曲结束后送上心不在焉的掌声。  
两年后他摘掉眼镜，穿蓝色的高领毛衣，他自己选棉条的牌子，甚至去打了眉钉。他依旧不习惯和陌生人交谈，睡梦中有母亲和婴儿抓住他的手腕。生活在他尝试性的掌控下歪歪扭扭地往前跑，他在梦里把母亲和婴儿抱进怀里，罔顾那些褥疮和尿布的臭味。  
他受到其他成员的照顾，他们似乎都带着永恒的倦意，白天冷漠得仿佛互不相识，夜晚则聚集在油腻腻的酒吧里演奏、流汗、讲荤段子。他们会揶揄地给他的吉他买酒却从不问他问题，他存活于这样中立的人际关系。

他站在镜子前为演出做最后的准备。今天是个性感主题之夜，老板下血本将俗气而花哨的海报洒得到处都是，甚至还有两张被他踩在脚下，被洗手间潮湿肮脏的地板打湿。乐团的贝斯手借给他衣服，他看着镜子里被他一丝不苟穿起的皮夹克，犹豫着拉下了拉链。里面那件渔网上衣几乎什么都遮蔽不了，细细的网格之下，他的胸脯略微鼓胀，腹部还剩一点松垂的褶皱，暗红的妊娠纹路逐渐退化，成了蜿蜒在他腰腹地图的银白河流。没戴眉钉的孔洞比想象中更显眼，让他忍不住抚摸那里。“很少有人会去打眉钉。”他对着镜子里的人说，“如果你的眉骨上比常人多出一个洞，那下面也多一个或许也没什么大不了的。”镜中人回答。

“约翰？”他听到有人敲门，“演出要开始了。”  
“就来。”他拉上拉链，头也不回地离开了镜子。

END


End file.
